Always about werewolves
by forevershewolf219
Summary: So this is a story about a girl who moves to Beacon hills, makes some new friends, and falls in love with a werewolf. But what if he doesn't love her back? What does she have to do? Even if this girl is overly Independent, Maybe even a little crazy, she still needs to be loved by Derek Hale
1. Some info

Always About Werewolves.

_OK AUTHORS NOTE! (so this is my first story and it's about teen wolf, a derek/oc story. this is just a little info from the lead female character, Jade Carter...this it! so enjoy _.)

My name is Jade; I was named this because of my eyes, the color jade. I am crazy, loving, over protective, and most of all Bad-Ass. (Insert giggle here) No I'm not a bad ass; I'm just too funny for my own good.

A month ago I moved to Beacon Hills CA. it's not a huge town, but still it's pleasant. I live with my mom, Kelly-Rae. No, my dad didn't die or anything like that. My mom and I chose to leave him, since all he ever cared about was himself. This is NOT a sob story, this is a thriller. It may have some emotions, but mostly it's just funny, and sometimes scary.

Well since I moved to Beacon hills things got a little weird. I heard from the girl who lives next door, Allison, that someone was murdered around here. She said it was a twenty something year old, blond girl. Allison said her name was Laura Hale.

On a lighter note, Allison and I are going to be going to the same school. She's new too, and we will go to Beacon Hills High School. I'm a senior, but Allison is a junior. Either way I'll still see her every day since we're car pooling to and from school.

Oh one more thing I forgot to say, what I forgot to say if what kind of car I drive. I'm very proud to say I drive a H3 Hummer in red. Gosh that feels good to say. I've only been saving every penny I've got since I was five years old. Finally I got my baby and she is so pretty!

So that was my two cents on my life before the drama, now here comes to good part.  
Jade Carter says PEACE OUT!


	2. First day of school

I woke up today and smiled. Today was my first day at Beacon Hills High, and I'm prepared to own the whole new girl thing! I stood up and cracked my knuckles, and then I cracked my back, and stretched a crack out of everywhere else. I thought to myself _im so crispy_.

I went to my HUGE closet; it was walk in, for your information. Only half of my closet was filled though, so I looked around for something to wear. I found a pair of white ripped skinny jeans; I thought they looked cute so I decided to wear them. Then I found an Abbey Dawn leather vest, it only went to my belly button. I then decided to wear a white tank underneath, so I don't look like a whore.

After I changed I put on a light musky smelling perfume. Most girls don't like it, they say it smells like I hung around they're boyfriend. Most guys like the smell though, I really don't get it… but anyways, I decided to straighten my overly curly brown hair. I put on light eyeliner and I was ready! I walked down the stairs to see my mom in her work clothes, she works at a hotel. "Hey Jay" she said when she saw me. I smiled and told her a quick good morning.

"Someone is in the mood to leave. By the way honey you look cute." I heard her say as I was putting on my Converse leather high tops. These were also my babies, my first born babies. "It's my first day! I'm so pumped! I mean think of it this way, cocky jocks, and cheerleaders. To me this is insult heaven! I swear someone messes with me and I'll drive my Hummer over them." I threatened those people I haven't met yet. My mom just laughed and said to me "just make sure you don't get blood on your babies" and this is why I love her.

I grabbed an apple and heading out the door. I started up my car and waited for Allison. When she got in the car I told her she looked cute. She smiled and replied with thanks. The she looked me up and down and laughed, and I only rolled my eyes. "I'm so sorry, it's just you look so tough. Like you're the girlfriend of a murder or something." She told me and a smile tugged on my lips. All I said was "why thank you but he's a psychopath not a murder."

basically we laughed the whole fifteen minutes there. After getting all signed in and stuff I got my locker. I found that my locker was right next to a boy named Stiles. I only know this because he was putting stuff in his locker like me when someone came up to him. "STILES! You got to help me, please?" this boy said to him. I hate to say but I eavesdropped a little bit. The boy talking to Stiles was tan and had almost long hair. He talked a little funny to, I found by what Stiles said that his name is Scott. Stiles said "What Scott? God you look like you saw a ghost." I started grabbed the books I needed when Scott replied, "Last night when you left me STRANDED, I found the other half." Then Stiles started Squealing like a girl. _wow he has issues,_ I thought while hanging up a picture. "Also, I think I got bite. I think I got bite by a wolf" I heard Scott say before they left.

He got bite by a wolf? It can't be, wolves don't live in California? Also what did he mean "the other half"? H_e found the other half of what exactly? _I thought about this as I left for class.


	3. Meeting new people

so my classes were okay I guess, I think Stiles or Scott are in all my classes. By the time I was in chemistry I thought of something, very disturbing. As I sat down next to Stiles and said to him "Did you hear about the dead body?" he looked at me and I swear his eye twitched like in the movies. He stuttered a bit and said back to me "what body? Oh the girl who was cut in half? Laura Hale? Yeah my dad's a cop I heard" as if to prove my theory he said the girl was murdered by being cut in HALF. "Oh so your dads a cop," I started to say and he nodded quickly. "That must get you in a lot of trouble." He sighed and said "yeah, trust me it does."

We worked on a project that I wished we didn't. We talked about the bio system. "You seem grossed out, what are lungs and squishy hearts not sexy?" I heard Stiles say to me, I just laughed. _who are we kidding, that was funny_. "Okay so squishy lungs and hearts are not sexy, muscles are though…" as soon as I said that he looked down his shirt and sighed, which made me once again laugh.

Then Mr. Harris said the last thing I want to hear "soon we are going to just jump right into it and dissect a worm." Stiles looked at me and smirked "so you look like you want to die, by the way my name is Stiles" "My name is Jayda and yes I think I want to die. I hate the thought of dead anything, or killing anything… or blood." He looked at me and rolled his eyes, I could tell her was a horror film type. _maybe we was a little Cray, Cray too?_

We both walked to our lockers together and after that we headed for lunch. Stiles was nice enough to invite me to his sit at his table, I said yes of course. So we chatted all the way to his table, where I saw Scott and surprisingly Allison. "Oh Hey! You met Stiles I see" she said with a smile, I smiled back and everyone at the table seemed confused. I just sat down in between Allison and Stiles and started nibbling on a muffin. A very jockey looking boy with a crazy awesome jaw line looked at me. "Um who are you?" he said to me with an eyebrow raised. "My name is Jayda, I'm guessing you have a very typical name like Brad, or Chad, or Jackson, or maybe even Tyler?" I thought out loud and Alison laughed and put down her spork. "Jayda this Jackson, he's captain of the lacrosse team. Jackson this is my friend Jayda."

I already knew me and Jackson were going to hate each other till the end of time, and his little strawberry blond girlfriend too. I finally found my Jock and Cheerleader, and I would just _love_ to run them over with my baby.


	4. The Hale Story

**um so this is my little A/N and im just saying here and now, im not someone to beg for reviews. but i feel like no one reads since i literally got not a single review. Also i promise Mr Sexy Derek Hale will be in like the next chapter, or maybe the other after that. please! let me know you read :( i feel said... SHE WOLF OUT! (by the way i know such a long A/N but i just had to! anyways go on and read the story i made to make everyone smile and sigh and cry and whatever. :) ok now really this time SHE WOLF OUT! ) (oh yeah and bye!)**

So Jackson's very "_high_ _maintenance_" girlfriend, Lydia, invited me to a party she was throwing. I said yes only after Allison begged me a million times. After a while I actually thought it would be fun! But when I went back to my locker to pack up and leave, I heard Stiles ask me this, "Okay, I know you're going to punch me for asking this but can you _invite_ me to Lydia's party? I looked up at him and said with a tired look on my face, "I can't _'invite'_ you to the party, only Lydia can do that. I guess you can crash the party." But all of a sudden he looked very sad; I've never seen him so _upset_. It almost made me want to cry; no I'm a big girl! No tears, it's his problem! Let him deal with this! But sadly I knew I was going to give in, and I cracked way too soon. Feeling way to sorry for him, I said what I _know_ I'll regret. "Hey! Look if you go as my date, they'd _have_ to let you stay! So this means nothing, you're only a friend, but you can go as my date…" at that moment you could tell he was hyped up on Adderall.

Boy can he squish the life out of you when he gives a hug. "Breaking my bones Stiles… I need to breath." He quickly let go of me, I could have sworn I heard a slight laugh. After that we walked out to the parking lot and he got in his jeep and left. I turned to my Hummer and saw someone talking to Scott by it. I'm pretty sure it was Jackson; they were talking about the party. I could tell Scott was totally feeling awkward about it all. But then Jackson turned and stomped off. I swear I'm going to call him Jackass Jackson behind his back.

Then Scott totally noticed me staring and looked right at me, I smiled and waved. But I'm very bad and being causal. He slightly waved back and left without doing or saying anything else. Well maybe he's just nervous? It also dawned on me that I haven't confronted them about the dead body. I know they found it, I already put two and two together. Yet also was it a good idea to tell them I know? Maybe it would get me in trouble along with them? It might be best to not say anything about it.

I then drove home and with a quick "hi mom" and a kiss I rushed up to me room. I had a plan that I needed to complete. I got on google and looked up "Beacon Hills Laura Hale" since I knew she got murdered. To prove I was right it said that she was about twenty five when she was murdered and cut in half. But other than that I also saw a news article that said "The Hale Fire." But I just had to be curious, and stupid, like always so I clicked on it. I saw two pictures on the page and then I saw a bunch of words that I would read after I looked at the pictures. The first picture was of a family. A mother and her sister were to the middle of the picture. To left was the dad and also the mother's brother. To the far right was a teenage girl, who must have been Laura Hale. Down next to her was a teenage boy who might have been her brother; he was flexing his arms and laughing as a bunch of his little cousins hung off of his arms. The picture was so happy, such a wonderful family. I guessed they might have been very close to each other, you can almost feel the love.

Then I saw the other picture, and I felt like crying for months and not stopping. In the picture the house I saw in the other one was burning down. I saw four cops trying to pull back that one boy who was flexing before. I saw the girl named Laura cried while being carried by a cop. I quickly read the page to find out Laura Hale and the boy who is her brother, named Derek, survived the fire unharmed. But all the other, even the little five year old cousins died in the fire. Then there uncle, Peter Hale was still to this day in a coma. I had learned more than I ever want to know. I felt bad for Laura, she was pretty, had a wonderful family. The next day they all died and a few years later she gets cut in half! I turned off my laptop and fell into my bad with my clothes still on. I didn't really care though, so I just quietly sobbed myself to sleep.


	5. AND THE CLUB IS JUMPIN JUMPIN!

**Okay so authors note, if you haven't heard the song jumping, jumping by destiny's child, I suggest you listen to it for this chapter. Well only at the end I guess. I hope you enjoy. And REVIEW! Oh please now it's what I live for. I haven't gotten one! Do I really suck **_**that bad?**_

The next morning, thankfully, no school thanks to a sudden PTA meeting. I'm almost pretty sure that the meeting was about Laura Hale and a curfew. But that didn't piss off the kids at school! Since today was a Friday (yes I started later then everyone else, I started on a Thursday.) that meant that the party at Lydia's house was going to be _epic_.

I got dressed in a very cute pair of black ripped skinny jeans. I paired that with a comfy gray hoodie. I spent my morning listening to paramore songs on my IPod while looking for something to wear to the party. Finally finding the _perfect _outfit, I knew I should prep myself. For all I knew I could meet some guy who drove a white Audi R8 and our babies could drive off into the sunset. Oh boy, there I just went with my sexy car addiction. But then again I'm a little more interested in the very cute boy driving those cars.

I reminded myself that I was Stiles' _date_, but then again I know that wouldn't fool anyone. Or maybe it would? What if people _did _think that? I decided had to make myself look a million bucks. Only because I wanted people to think I was too good for him, yet at the same time, a believable date for him. But trust me on this one, it was no easy task. I went to the bathroom and took a shower, shaving, shampooing, and conditioning. After I got out of the shower I quickly dried my hair and patted my body dry too.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw the girl I didn't want people to see. I saw a frizzy haired freak, I saw green eyes that no one would see with the glasses I have on. I saw zits and blackheads. I saw a fat stomach, huge boobs, and a fat ass. This was the girl who was teased and picked on to the point of home schooling. This girl I saw was weak and pathetic. I quickly took off my glasses and put on my clear contacts. I looked pitiful, but still I looked more beautiful either way. I plugged in my flat iron and when it heated I straightened my hair. By now I didn't feel so pitiful, I felt improved. I felt like the outcast in "cheer-leading squad" but still I felt like one of them.

No matter what I always wanted to be accepted. I've made friends before but I was never in a clique. When I finally came to this school I gave myself a reality check, I said to myself, _your in your last year in high school, you're going to be noticed!_. So I put on a tough girl act and let no one very close to me. I put on my cover up almost forgetting I was naked with a towel around me. I dozed off as I put on my mascara. I came out of my zone when I put on my Smokey black eye shadow; I smiled at the side of me I liked. I carefully put on my eyeliner in a perfect cat eye design. Content with my face I went to my bed room and changed into an Abbey Dawn military inspired shirt that was cropped and a white tank top underneath. Then I put on very sexy black leather pants. They were my favorite pants to wear when partying; I called them my 'hot pants'. I dashed down stairs to find my mom in her Pajamas still, even if it was three in the afternoon, my mom worked graveyard the night before.

We both joked and laughed and ate dinner together. In the middle of me taking a bite of salmon I heard my mom say "so you got your hot pants on, who are you kissing tonight?" Her saying this almost made me choke on my yummy fish. Stiles and I were just friends, and even if I liked him, he liked Lydia. Yet I'm still not sure why, but still my point is we're just friends. I didn't realize I was gripping my fork so tightly my knuckles were white. "I'm sorry mom, it's just I'm trying to find someone who can keep up with me, and my date is just a friend. The only reason he's my date is because if he wasn't he couldn't get in the party. But maybe I'll find someone there." She had a light smile on her face as she chewed her white rice. She told me then grinning from ear to ear "Watch, tonight a very cute boy is just going to magically drive up to you in a Camaro; he's going to ask you if you'd like a ride. Honey, if you don't say yes, I will!" I laughed at her little story. I can see me now driving away into the dawn in his sexy transformer car.

But Stiles beeped letting me know he was outside. I quickly put my plate in the sink and kissed my mom goodbye. I put on a _very _sexy pair of black leather boots. I headed out the door and got into Stiles' jeep. I turned to see Stiles with his jaw on the floor. "Y-You… oh my god! You look amazing! No one is going to believe you're my date!" I just giggled and told him to start the car and stop staring at me. I turned on the radio and "jumping' jumping'"by Destiny's Child came on. I sang along "And your outfit and you're in your shoes, you parlaying at the hottest spot tonight. You're gonna find the brothers Rollin in the Lexus, trucks, and Hummers!" I heard Stiles laughing at me and soon I started laughing too.

By the time the song was over we were both still singing "and the club is jumping, jumping". But all of a sudden I saw the house in view. Lydia's house could be mistaken for a _mini mall_… Stiles parked the car and we got out. _This is going to be one hell of a party._


	6. HOLY HALE YES!

When Stiles and I walked up to the door, this _HUGE _bouncer stopped us. I'm also pretty sure this dude was gay too, but hey my cousins gay I'm not judging! Anyways he asked for our names, I told him my name and said Stiles was my date. He eye balled Stiles for a moment then let us in. I heard Stiles mutter "Damn, he's intimidating…" but I just chuckled because I knew he was really just checking him out.

He went out back to the pool and I could have sworn her pool could have been a fancy lake. Sometimes people like Lydia annoy me, they have all this money but spend it on themselves? Stiles asked me to dance and I said yes of course. He jammed and air guitar-ed to 'Moves like Jagger, by Maroon five'. By the way, Stiles can't sing… at all. I turned and saw Allison and Scott being all cute. He was twirling her around and she was giggling. _Why can't I find someone like that? _But after a few songs Stiles and I went to go chat with some kids from school, even if I don't really like any of them. I was talking to this kid named Danny when Alison ran up to me. You could tell from her eyes that she was beyond worried. "Oh my god, Jayda! Have you seen Scott? He said he had a headache and he just ran off. I know something's wrong... I can't find him anywhere!" I grabbed her hand as Stiles mutter something like "Oh shit". So just like that both our dates left. We ran into the house and came out the front. But still Scott and Stiles were nowhere, and sadly Stiles' jeep was missing too. So that's it huh? They just ditch us at one of the best parties ever? Oh Scott and Stiles are going to have to do some _serious _ass kissing after this.

But then I got this weird feeling, as Allison was panicking and I was fuming. I slowly turned around to find a Sexy black Camaro, straight out of my dreams, parked on the curb. To top that off a sexier boy was coming out of the driver's side, and walking to us. I felt my heart do flips, my thoughts were only '_wow my mom is good!'_ he smiled at me with crazy bright pearly whites. All too soon he was in front of us, and believe me if you thought Edward Cullen was a Greek god, you should see this Zeus. "Hello, I'm guessing your Allison," he started saying while looking at Allison, who was still freaking out. "And you must be Jayda." He finished saying while looking at me. God only knows how he knows my name, but _damn_ was it nice to hear him say it. "Who are you? How do you know who we are?" I heard Allison say, why does she have to be a realistic one _now?_He just simply smiled that heart stopping smile and said to us "I'm a friend of Stiles and Scott; they sent me to pick you girls up. They said they didn't want anything to happen to you." And till he said this, I totally forgot the boys were missing! Aw but who gives a shit? I'm a about to go ride off in the night with my Camaro drives Greek god! So we got in his car with Allison protesting all the way in. I just sighed and smelt the sweet smell of the forest and Axe body spray.

as soon as his sexy car purred to life Allison once again asked for his name "Derek Hale" was all he said and _damn_ imagine it! _Jayda Nicolette Hale. _Okay Jay Jay time to get your mind out of the gutter. "So both of you girls go to Beacon Hills high?" he asked, I was surprised though since he didn't seem like one for small talk. "Yeah, junior but Jayda is a senior." Was all Allison said back, and then I seen her talking off her jacket. I had to admit, it was fudging hot in here! But I'm totally sure that had to do with sexy Derek Hale steaming up the car, with his hotness and what not. When Allison said I was a senior, Derek's eyes flashed to me in rear view mirror. You could totally tell that he was over nineteen, but so what I'm eighteen I'm old enough to date him.

But who was I kidding anyway? Why would someone that was so perfect like him, date someone like me? I snapped out of that and thought of something a little odd. I thought I saw Derek before, not face to face but I've seen him. "You seem familiar, is there any chance I might know you?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. He looked at me and glared, his face went from so sweet and happy, to cold and hard. He didn't answer me, but we pulled up to a parking spot in between Allison's house and mine. I didn't notice Allison told him our addresses. He looked down at me said goodnight to the both of us. As I was walking to my house I tripped, face first, i think I had a mini heart attack too. But before I hit the ground I felt a pair of strong, warm arms wrap around me. I was lifted to my feet again and set on the ground. But even when I was firmly on the ground, the arms didn't let go.

I felt a hot breath in my ear and my heart began to beat faster than normal, which was saying something because I have a faster heart then most. Then I heard a small, husky whisper saying "be careful, I promised I'd take you girls _safely_ home." He kissed my cheek and just when I thought my heart would pump out of my chest, he let go. I turned and saw Derek walking back to his car and speeding away. As soon as I got in the house I sat on my bed and heard my mom snoring lightly in the other room. I took off my shoes and kicked them into the corner. I looked up and saw my laptop screen was still on. _i thought I turned it off?_I went over to it and saw the picture of the family whose house burned down with everyone in it.

As if lighting hit me I quickly looked up to the top of the page and read with a shallow breath, "The Hale Family Fire". I looked and saw the boy who was flexing his arms, next to Laura hale, the boy desperately trying to get out of the grip of so many cops, that boy who was one of the only survivors from the fire. That boy was named Derek hale. That boy was now a very well built young man, who just kissed me and saved me from my clumsiness.  
I was way too confused about all of this, and the fact that this boy was _Fucking Beautiful_.  
So I got ready for bed and I knocked out. I had lovely dreams about Derek, dreams that I wish I never had to wake from. We were in the woods laughing and playing with his cousins. And yes I know I'm crazy for dreaming about a guy I don't know, but he was just so beautiful. He was so strong, he seemed like nothing happened to his family tonight. He seemed like everything was okay, when it wasn't. I wish I could be strong like him, are at least be as good at acting like him. But those blue eyes that were almost green hid secrets. They were so light that you would almost think they were white. It was like the moon with an iris. He was so amazing that woke up smiling. God I just met the person and I'm waking up smiling because of him!

I know Derek Hale is going to be the death of me.


	7. UPDATE :

Hey, it's me! So forevershewolf219 fans, I have very bad news. My laptop isn't working since the battery died. If the battery is dead then I can't chare my laptop, and my laptop is out of battery. I'll be getting a new battery next week though! So I hope you guys will keep waiting. But I PROMISE as soon as I get my battery, I'll post a new story for everyone! Also this story will be five times longer too! I feel awful that I can't post my story for everyone. Also if you're wondering how I'm posting this update, I'm on my mom's laptop. And I'm using her out of date Microsoft.

Well that's it! Peace and love from your She-wolf.


	8. ODD: Obessive Derek Disorder

_So as promised, I will post a new chapter, since I just about ten seconds ago got my new chord for the laptop. I will most likely post a bunch of new chapters for this story, also sometime this week, I will post a two new stories. If you're wondering what kind, of course the answer will always be Derek Hale! So that was my long ass authors note but enjoy!_

It has been a good long day since I last seen Derek, and yet already I miss him. I miss how he smells like the woods and leather. I also miss his cold, hard stare. I even painted my nails the color of his eyes, or well as close as I can get to that color. I've known for a day and I'm obsessing over him. Also to be quite honest, I don't even really know him.

But god, I would _love_ to get to know him. That way he frowns his eyebrows when thinking, or how his lips pout, drives me nuts! I just wish I could see him one last time. Or at least hear someone say something about him. I wish I knew if he was okay or not, because I honestly car if the Hale boy is safe. I spent the night after the party sleeping, since we got home at around 1AM. But right now I'm just wishing it could be Monday. Funny how I everyone hates Mondays, yet I'm hoping for the next one.

I only want to go to school because I'm lonely. I have way too much time on my hands and I'm putting that time into thoughts of Derek. He makes me smile, laugh, and frown, but most of all he makes me happy. This is why I _need _to go to school! If I get distracted, maybe I'll forget him. Honestly though, someone like Derek is hard to forget.

As I was thinking this, Stiles cell phone tone rang through the air. I forgot that I'm mad at him; I also forgot I'm mad at Scott too. It wasn't our fault that they were the idiots who left us at the best party ever. But then again I shouldn't be mad at them since they are the ones who sent Derek to pick us up! At almost the last ring I decided to pick it up. "Hi Stiles" I said with a sigh. I could almost see him frown. "Hey, look I'm sorry for leaving you at the party. Scott already apologized to Allison too. Scott wasn't feeling good; he has asthma and was having a bad asthma attack. I just wanted to help him! He lost his inhaler in the woods a few nights ago, so yeah I'm so sorry."

after I heard him say this, I felt really bad. He was just being a good friend, but at the same time something still felt off to me. I just simply said to him "well it was cool Derek Hale took us home. " I heard him cough a little on the other line, almost like he was choking. "Hey Jayda, promise not to talk to Derek much… well actually can you just not talk to Derek at all? He's bad news and I don't want you to be stuck being friends with someone like that." He said slowly and clearly, yet still I could believe what I was hearing. Derek may have a bad boy image, but he's not bad! "Yes he is, believe me, I would know." Stiles replied to something I thought I was thinking. "Well I've got to go okay? It's my turn to make dinner tonight and I'm not even sure what I'm cooking yet." I said a little too quickly. He just relied a gruff "yeah, okay, bye Jay" and hung up. I hung up too and push my phone away from me.

'He's bad news' kept ringing in my ears. I will not believe, nor ever believe Derek is a bad person. He saved me from falling head first on the side walk! If I would have hit my head on the side walk, like I would have most likely done, I would get a concussion! Derek may not be bad, but he is damaged goods, not that I mind. He whole family was burned to death, and he's sister was murdered! He has every right to be a little damaged. But Stiles has no right to call him a bad person. Also if he's such a bad person, _why are they friends with him?_

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. What if they aren't friends? I still remember that they found the other half of Laura Hale's body. Also that Laura happens to be Derek's sister. What if Derek's mad that they were the ones to find it not him? But then again,_ Derek _is the one who said they were _friends… what if the boys know a secret about Derek? _

All I know is I will find out what the hell is going on. My hunch that something is wrong is going to be proven. I know something's up now and I will find out!


	9. A Whole New World!

Finally it was Monday, and I wish it would have come sooner. It was very early in the morning and I couldn't fall asleep again. I texted Stiles and told him I had nothing to do, so he asked if I wanted to watch the try-outs for their lacrosse team. I honestly don't care much for that sport, it's just a bunch of dude slamming into each other… _it's just a bunch of dudes _slamming into each other? I happily told Stiles that I would be there in seconds! I raced to my Hummer and drove to school. I pulled up and walked to the field looking like a goddess. I was dressed in black ripped skinny jeans, and a sexy black leather jacket. It only had the sleeves of a tee-shirt, and it came down to about mid- waist. I wore a purple tank top underneath.

I watched as the boys became slightly detracted by me, this of course made me smile a bright smile. I sat down and watched as Scott was walking to the front, he was up next. I crossed my fingers in hopes that he wouldn't fail. But he was up against Jack-Ass Jackson, who just flung him to the ground like a rag doll. I sighed as the coach gave him another shot, this time I crossed my feet too.

I looked to my right and felt someone staring at me, and I was right. Just by the tree line stood the man I've been obsessing over. In the flesh, it was the one and only Derek Hale. He held my gaze for a long moment then looked back at Scott. His eyes were such light blue that I had to pull myself away to look at the game. When I looked back at Derek he was gone. i turned fast enough to see Scott throw Jackson hard on the ground.

I noticed Scott looked like he was having some sort of seizer, then him and Stiles ran to the boy's locker room. I felt bad about doing this, but I followed them into the locker room. I saw Scott on the ground he was mumbling something to Stiles, it sounded like he had something in his mouth. Then all of a sudden he screamed "GET AWAY FROM ME!" and Stiles ran through some lockers, but that didn't stop Scott, he jumped on top of a locker. I've never seen anything like that _ever. _i yelped slightly as he climbed on top of a wall, and Stiles and Scott turned to me.

I just got myself in some _deep _shit….

Stiles ran to me yelling "RUN!" but I didn't listen, I had to stop Scott, or something bad would happen. I looked to my right and saw a fire extinguisher, quickly I grabbed it and sprayed Scott just in time, he was about to grab me. He started freaking out, but he calmed down a few seconds after. Stiles looked at me, and then Scott and I just blankly stared back at them. The fire extinguisher slipped from my hands and I slid down with it. I looked up at them and fiercely asked "What the _hell _was _that?" _

I dropped Scott at his home since his "_hot ride" _was a bike; on the way to his house he explained to me that he was a werewolf. I simply laughed in his face. But then after what I saw in the locker room, I started to believe him. He told me Stiles wasn't a wolf like him and he was the only one bit. "Did Derek Hale bite you?" I asked and he shook his head. He opened his mouth but closed it again "how did you know he is a werewolf?" he asked and I just lightly shook my head and replied "I'm not sure". At least now I know that the man I've been obsessing over is most likely going to eat me…

Scott got out of the car and walked to his house, and said "sorry we got you in this." But honestly I don't mind… this whole "_Wolf Thing" _kind of sucks, but I can live with it, as long as Derek doesn't just into my window in the middle of the night. But he would never do that, he doesn't even like me, but then again he did save me from the sidewalk. I just need to shut my mind up.

My mom left some food for me on the island; she said she was going out with some friends from work. I went to my room and got on my laptop; as soon as I got on I got a video chat request. It was Scott and Stiles, of course. "Hey guys, what's new?" I said quietly and Stiles said looking a little distressed "Jackson has a dislocated shoulder. So now they are depending on Scott for the game" all of us knew Scott wouldn't be at the game, he couldn't! He would freak out on the field, or maybe he knew and just didn't care. Then I saw something slightly Horror film-ish. Someone was behind Scott. "Stiles…" I started to say before my lungs couldn't speak. Stiles just typed "Looks like someone's behind you. "But it stalled and me and Stiles couldn't get through to him, but me and Stiles were fucking freaking out! It looked like Derek was behind him. Finally the stall ended and Scott jumped back only to get his face slammed into a wall by Derek hale.

Unknowingly I screamed "Derek!" to try and get him to leave Scott alone, but then the power went out, it was like all was doomed. Maybe Derek was a murder?

the next day I was hanging out with Stiles, which for me was slightly strange. Stiles is nice don't get me wrong, but I never imagined we'd be friends… as I was entering class Allison walked up to me, "I found my sweater," was all she said. I turned to her and lifted a brow, _didn't see forget her sweater at the party? _"Where did you find it?" I asked politely, but honestly, I knew Derek had something to do with this. "Oh I found it in my locker," she said before taking her seat, I sat down too. Now I knew she left it in Derek's _car_, not the party. How did he get her locker combo? Why was he even in Scott's room? I was scared to think of these things. Now I knew I shouldn't be obsessing over Derek, he was dangerous.

I walked back out of class with Stiles and told him about the sweater. He freaked out too, which I expected. Later that day Scott, Stiles, and I, took my hummer over to the hospital. Scott's mom works there as a nurse, so that was our excuse. We really agreed that Derek was dangerous and the only way to somehow stop him is to land him in jail… or death. But I stupidly said that wasn't an option, Scott said we couldn't kill him anyway, he's too strong. When Scott heard about Allison's sweater somehow appearing at her locker, he went nuts. He ran to Derek's and had a little chat with him, no one fought though. But as he was there, he smelt something off, almost like blood.

So now we are at the hospital, Stiles and I are sitting, and Scott is off sniffing at some dead body. Yes, he smelled the other half of "Jane doe" so he can see if it was her other half buried in the woods by Derek's house. Stiles was reading a menstrual cycle magazine and I watched nurses rush people in and out. I sighed for those people who were sick. Suddenly Scott popped out of nowhere and started saying something to Stiles. All I could hear was Scott say, "There were bite marks on her leg Stiles, Bite Marks!" almost like that, he were heading to Derek's house, in the middle of the woods, at night…

To say I was scared was an understatement. He walked out of my car very carefully, with Scott as our look out. He was the only one who could hear Derek approaching. While the boys started digging I looked for Derek, but mostly I looked at his house. You could tell it was so beautiful once upon a time, but now it just looked sad. The back of the house was totally burned off; the front looked somewhat in place. I remember the article I read about the fire, I looked down and saw the windows from the basement. I could almost see the hands shooting out of the window, fighting for that last bit of life. I looked down and I was startled to see that I was standing right where Derek was in the photo. I could almost see him with all those little kids, laughing and playing.

I turned to the boys and saw they dug up a bag; it was a big bag too. Scott quickly opened it up to find the top half of a wolf's body. We were so startled that we jumped back a few feet. We all screamed like little babies, but we had a right! "What the hell is that?" Stiles screamed and I shuddered out "it's a wolf" "I can see that!"

"I thought you said you smelled blood, as in _human _blood!"Stiles said as he stepped a few feet back. "I told you something smelled different!" Scott said, his was quivering and he shook his head. Stiles looked baffled and he said "this doesn't make sense!" Scott just started wrapping it back up and replied "I know, but we got to get out of here!" I walk towards them and noticed something, a strange purple flower. "Hey, Hey stop!" I shouted as I staggered to the flower. They stopped and looked at me like I was nuts. "Look what I found; I think its Wolfs bane." Stiles seems to get where I was heading with this, Scott seemed lost.

Stiles just gave him a dumbfound look, and asked him "haven't you ever watched the original Wolf Man? " Scott just shook his head and we rolled our eyes. Stiles picked up the Wolfs bane and it was attached to rope, I thought it was going to be a short rope. I was wrong though. He started lifting the rope out of the ground and I watched it form a spiral. We all watched in shock and the wolf started to turn into a girl

The next day I sadly watched the Stiles' dad haul Derek into a cop car. Sad to say it but I immediately thought about how good he looked in handcuffs. He just looked back at us with hate and betrayal. We found from a cop that the girl was Laura Hale, Derek's sister. It seemed to make sense to everyone but not me. I could see hurt in Derek's cold, hard eyes. I could tell he loved his sister, I'm sure he didn't kill her. I've got a plan, but this time I'm going solo.

But then Stiles being the little sneaky sneak he is, dragged be to the cop car Derek was in without me realizing it. He opened the door and we got in, Derek just stared at us. I then realized why I first started crushing on him. His eyes let you stare deep into his soul. He stared at me and I thought I saw his lip twitch into a short smile, But I must have been mistaken.

Stiles and Derek had a conversation; well it was more Stiles talked and Derek absent Mindy paid attention. I honestly wasn't listening though; I was starring at Derek, which I know is stupid. But I came back to earth when Stiles flinched, I turned to him and took a deep breath then I said, "Stiles can I talk to Derek alone? Please?" he looked at me with pure horror, and he looked a Derek. He just sighed and got out of the car. "Yes." Derek said coldly.

"You didn't kill her." It wasn't a question but Derek nodded and stared back at me. I gulped and said this time more sure, "You didn't bite Scott either." Once again that wasn't a question. He finally opened his mouth and said with a rough voice, "I want to help him, yet he sent me to jail?" I could almost hear him grinding his teeth. "I'll try and make him not play the game; I know how you feel about that. I understand totally, I won't let him go out there. If he shifts your both dead and I promise I won't let that happen." I whole-heartedly spilled to him. He gave me a slightly puzzled look and rudely asked "why do you care anyway? It's not like I mean anything to you, you don't know me. Just go and save Scott from making the biggest mistake of his life. "Just as I was about to say "I'd do anything to keep you safe" Mr. Stlinski pulled me out of the car, I notice he also had Stiles is the other hand. I sighed I knew I was going to get an earful.


End file.
